Want To Be Wanted
by HyalineReverie
Summary: Andromache Whitby has always wanted to be an actress - so when she is offered large money to 'act' in love and pretend, nothing holds her back from signing the contract. But when she realises that the client is a VAMPIRE, the plot definitely thickens...
1. Festivity

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Ok so I tried to take one of my favourite romantic couples and place them into this story, but a very harsh but truthful reader told me it didn't quite work. But hey, that's what writing is about - experimenting So I've placed this in the Vampire section, where it should have been originally. Until the 3rd Chapter things don't really heat up much but it's important for you to read the first 2 in order to understand everything and relevant points which connect to later in the story. _

_Enjoy_

-0-

The small venue was filled with the company of elegance and pride - confidence and collection - judgement and dignity. All men in their grey and dark suits, and their twittering wives or mistresses held onto their arm or followed obediently. Though their touches appeared warm, money was the only true chain holding them to their marriage. Champagne had been flowing from earlier hours still, patte and crackers all the way from France. Yes. This was a very high maintenance celebration.

As the guests continued to mingle by chatter, laughter, nod of false idolisation or else sly glints in their eyes, a middle-aged man confidently made his way up onto the small stage at the front of the room. Clearly, the alcohol was tickling his senses, but he could still stand and speak properly. He tapped the microphone a few times so that a thudding echoed around the room, then he, politely, cleared his throat. People finally began to look his way and deliver attention.

"Evening, friends and family," The man smiled, holding his glass up in respect, "before I make any announcements, I would just like to thank you all for being here tonight in celebration of my baby brother's twenty-first. Where is the little nipper?"

Looking around in the crowed, his younger brother was spotted by a table with an older couple. People applauded, while those near to him ushered him up onto the stage despite his drunken protesting. It didn't work. In no time he had stumbled up onto the stage and now had the arm of his older brother wrapped around his hot neck.

"I remember the day this young man was born - I was just turning twenty myself. The first thing that came into my head was, 'how in the blazes do I make sure I'm the perfect big brother?' I was terrified out of my wits." The man chuckled with a shake of his head.

People giggled, others remained quiet but smiled in admiration of the relationship between the two brothers. The 21-year-old was clearly quite embarrassed, but he was enjoying all the attention nonetheless.

"So for years, I was the football partner," His brother continued, "the one who taught him how to stick up for himself, the one who dealt with any bullies, the one who showed him how to walk the walk."

"Which explains the spilt glasses earlier." His younger brother added cockily.

More laughter, even though the joke really wasn't that funny. Now, the speech was coming to an end - everyone could hear it in the man's tone of voice_. And this is where I would be entering the picture._

"But tonight, I'm going to fulfil and complete my long, tiring quest of bringing this young man into adulthood. Tonight, I got you a little something, which I'm sure you'll appreciate..." He concluded.

With that, he removed his arm from around his baby brother so that he could turn him around to face the red curtains behind them both. Out stepped a young woman, around the same age as the birthday boy. She was dressed in a grey pencil-skirt with a white shirt and black blouse, with glasses on the end of her nose. She walked straight up to the birthday man and smiled politely. In her hand, was an envelope, which she held out to give to the man, which he accepted along with a courteous hug from the unfamiliar woman.

_Here's the catch - the real birthday treat._

But as the young man leant away to open the envelope excitedly, his hand had somehow ripped away the pencil skirt from around her bottom half. The woman gasped, in exaggeration it seemed, and slapped her hand to her red lips in false shock. The poor young man didn't know what to do - the audience were gasping and looking around in horror, what with a pair of white French panties staring them in the faces. The older brother, however, was smiling behind his shocked eyes.

"Oh, how dare you!" The woman exclaimed.

The poor young man quickly removed his blazer and attempted to hold it up against the woman. Subtly, she moved her hand to her back and tore away the Velcro seal so that, when she pushed him away in pretend anger, her shirt flew away with him. To all eyes, it appeared that the poor birthday boy was just making a huge mess!

"Uh..." The Birthday boy mumbled into the microphone, overly embarrassed.

The woman burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. The younger brother was just beginning to apologise into the microphone, when something happened. Something changed. The woman stopped crying. Her hands slipped down from her face to reveal a flirtatious smile - the audience was watching in confusion while the birthday man continued to stutter and explain desperately.

His older brother winked at the woman and she nodded in understanding. Walking over to the young man, she suddenly slunk her arm around his shoulders and cut him off in mid-sentence from her company. He looked at her - she smiled playfully.

"Happy birthday, Michael Lore - I'm your Kissagram. And you owe me one, big kiss." She purred into the microphone.

Suddenly, it all came into place. Michael and his guests all realised that it was all a big hoax set up by his wicked older brother and couldn't help but laugh and cheer at the fun of it all. The fact that it was such a crude and embarrassing prank made it all the more entertaining! And yes, Michael did receive a birthday kiss, though it was all in good, fun nature.

"What are big brothers for, huh?" Michael's brother joked; everyone laughed.

_This is where I'll interrupt and speak to you in present tense, and in first person, to make it a little easier. See the hot brunette kissing the birthday boy? Yes - you probably figured it out long ago, but that's me. Doing my job. Doing what I'm paid to do: a Kissogram. And yes, I did just call myself hot._

_If I wasn't, I wouldn't have gotten this job, so don't go mistaking my factual attitude with arrogance._

_You're probably wondering how or why a girl would go into a career like this. Well, firstly, you get paid to look sexy but not' slutty'. How many women can do a job like this without needing to get naked or perform further procedures than kissing? Well, it's a long story which I'll save for another time, later in the story. For now, all you need to know is who I am, what my job is about, and why it's relevant to the story. Which it is - greatly._

_I am sent from party to party, birthdays, work do's, Christmas bashes, Stag nights; I was even at a Hen night, once. Oh yes, I've kissed men and women, from the age of 18 to fifty. I've had plenty of experience from sloppy kisses that make me wonder why I put up with this job, to the most soft and sensual. Though I've never really had a favourite - just kisses which are nicer than most. Nothing special._

_But anyhow, my job is fun, interesting, beneficial, and the pay is more than enough to supply me with a satisfactory lifestyle. However, it's also about to become the cause for all the problems that arise in my story. It will be my path to a new life - my path to battles, and also my awakening. I don't blame you if you don't believe it; I still find it hard to accept all that has happened to me even as I write this now. But it did happen. _

_And I need to share it with someone._


	2. Optimism

Mmm... soft, warm bed. Creamy dreams of delightful wonders, mellow muscles and clouded, warm head. Serene breathing. No thoughts. Worries. Apprehension. Regret. Not even joy or excitement. Just... placid privacy. I love lie-ins.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Oh damn. Groaning, I roll onto my back and slap my left hand about upon the side table until I find my mobile phone. I keep my tired eyes shut even as I flip it open and hold it to the side of my pale face.

"M'hello...?" I breathe out lazily.

"Andy, it's Jennifer. Sorry to wake you, I know you want to murder me, but I need you at the office." My boss' voice bluntly announced.

I frowned sadly, "Oh, Jenny, noooo..."

"Sorry sweetie," Jennifer sighed unsympathetically, "work's work I'm afraid. Now get your skinny butt down here before I'm forced to replace you with a girl who won't bring nearly as much profit to my business as you. And if that happens, I won't be too happy."

I remain quiet for a moment, just to ingest everything that she's saying, and to accept my feelings of disappointment and dread. I just wanted to sleep for an hour more - was that so much to ask? But oh well, Jennifer was right: work is work.

"I'll be there in twenty." I sigh emotionlessly.

"Ciao." Jennifer makes a quick kissing sound before hanging up.

I'm left to sulk in the warmth of my single bed for a few more minutes. I really don't want to get up... but I know that once I do, and once the day begins, I'll wake up in no time and be glad that my next job will be bringing in more money for me. So, I drag my sorry, ungrateful ass out of bed and have a quick shower, then blow-dry my hair, slip on a pair of high-waist jeans and high-heels, with a classy black shirt on top. I always have to look my best for work, as I never know when a promising client might walk in to browse the options - me being one of them.

Before I get into my car, I grab a coffee to go from the café below me - Dontello's. The old man who owns the place used to own a large restaurant in central London which was one of my parent's' favourites. He soon became a friend of the family, so when he had enough of the stressful big business and resorted to a more relaxed, smaller one in a café, he helped fix me with my apartment.

"So I don't get a kiss, eh?" The Italian old man teased as I walked towards the exit door.

I look back and smile in amusement, "Sorry, Don - I only do celebrations. Discount for Christmas!"

The man laughed as I skipped out into the open air. To my car, to the seat, on turns the engine, and soon I'm driving down the road and turning corners all the way to my work place. It's a small venue, nothing big like Magazine offices. It's on the second floor of a business block which is shared with different business. Our business office is roughly the same size as an Estate Agents'. I take the iron stairs at the back of these blocks, however, which takes me to the back entrance which we employees use to maintain a formal vibe in the office for when customers come in. If they are using the same doors as us, they feel less superior and respected. It's a technique.

I stroll through the back hall and have just entered the tiny changing room when one of the working girls, Holly, dashes past me in floods of tears. I glance back to witness her rip the back door open and flee from sight; the two other girls in the room shrug at my confused expression.

"We were all warned - ten stone is the heaviest. She exceeded. Jenny had to let her go." Bethany shook her head in disappointment.

I roll my eyes, "It's such bollocks. Men prefer girls with curves - and plus, it shows we've got variety. Holly was dedicated..."

Miranda, another blonde, sniggered spitefully, "Yeah, to her extra snacks."

She giggled a little louder than Bethany did, then took a bite out of her apple. I sneered at her. I suppose in every career we are all going to meet people we don't like, but this job had a particular stress over that fact. The girls in my job were bitchy, catty, cruel and oh so competitive. All they cared about was being underweight, having perfect skin and being wanted by customers. Don't get me wrong, I want to be wanted as well; that was the motto our boss, Jennifer, had us live by: _want to be wanted_. Positive, determined thinking equalled good cash. So I do drink lots of water to keep my skin healthy while watching my diet to _feel _good, but I'm not a bitch. Simple as.

I step towards the woman, "You know, Miranda"-

"Is Andy in yet?" Jennifer's voice echoes in the room.

Her voice is coming from a small speaker which is attached to the wall. It is connected to her office so she can call upon us whenever she needs us, or whenever customers have just arrived. I give Miranda one last stare of disapproval before giving in and walking out of the room. I go straight to Jennifer's tiny office. I want to say something to her about Holly - to stick up for her - but I know that will only get me in trouble. It's not my business.

"You rang, Jenny?" I sing upon moving through the open doorway.

Jennifer looks up from her desk and smiles, "Ah, good morning. Let's get straight to it, shall we?"

I nod and move over to her desk where plenty of paper work is covering its surface for Jennifer to explore and sort. Poor woman - I've got the easy part of the business. Finally, she finds the files she's looking for and hands it to me. It's a blank contract.

"Mitchell's waiting out back to take you to the house. You're to meet the employer, give a good impression, then they'll decide if they want you or not. I suggest you read that carefully before signing it." Jennifer calmly explains, though her eyes never lift from her desk.

I raise an odd eyebrow, "Since when do you send us out to meet customers? Don't they usually come to _us_?"

"Yep, well, this one's an exception. I'm talking red bills here, Andy." She nodded confidently to herself.

By red bills, she meant fifty-pound notes, which meant rich customers. Rich customers willing to pay a lot. I wasn't too sure about this, but Jennifer wouldn't just send us out to some whacko. She had looked into this; I trusted her. Jennifer soon realised that I was still standing there in surprise, so she finally looked up, so to give me a cold, questioning shake of the head.

"Well?" She snipped.

I nodded, rolling my eyes, "I'm on it. Don't worry."

And with that, I left her office, knowing that this job was an important one. I couldn't screw it up. She had called me in especially, because she knew I could handle it the best out of all the girls. I wasn't worried, or scared. I mean, all I can legally be paid to do is strip a little and kiss someone. The only thing I felt a little wary about was why they refused to come out to us, and we were having to go to _them._

The drive took over half an hour. I have to admit, I was suddenly very excited and determined when my driver, Mitchell, stopped outside the gates of a beautiful, tall mansion in the middle of nowhere. I got out of the car with my lips still hanging agape in awe. It was... so grand. Mitchell cruelly gave a sharp beep from the car behind to snap me back into reality; I jumped out of my skin, then flipped him off.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I hissed, turning away.

I slowly walked up to the gates where the speakerphone clung to the brick wall beside it. I pushed the button, which buzzed, and then waited... and waited... so I pushed it again-

"Yes, alright - patience is a virtue, you know." A woman snapped.

Her voice sounded much older than mine, by at least thirty years. It was very upper-class, but was a strange accent, perhaps French or Hungarian? Just from that short sentence, I could detect the wisdom, wit and experience that the woman possessed.

"Uh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude... My name is Andy. Andy Whitby. I'm here from"-

"I know who you are. Come in." The woman interrupted me.

There was a loud buzz and then the gates unlocked with a metallic bang, after which they began to slowly move inwards to widen the gap for me to walk through. I looked back to Mitchell to tell him to wait. He nodded coolly.

I strolled up the grey, concrete driveway and followed it to where the stone fountain sat, acting as a round-a-bout for cars to turn around for their leave. I smiled at the birds splashing in the water on my way to the porch steps. Up I went, onto the terrace, which I found quite cottage-like for a grand mansion in this area. But it was attractive and sweet, with a swinging chair, and a contrast of medieval-styled lanterns hanging from the brick walls. And odd mixture of styles indeed.

I arrived at the front door and was about to yank on the chain to ring the doorbell, when the door open itself. A chill ran up my spine... and then the servant came out from behind the door and I relaxed. She was a young woman, perhaps my age, with jet-black hair, ivory skin and darling blue eyes. But they were cold... distant... rather sad.

"Follow me. Madam is waiting." She quietly announced and gave an impassionate curtsy.

I followed her into the house. It was... _huge. _Brown, mahogany walls, marble flooring, paintings and tapestries on the wall of people, landscapes and abstract art. A black crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling of the entrance hall which cast a mysterious shadow over my head, until I was at the top of the spiralling steps. Down the next hall, to the very end, where a pair of double, brown doors stood waiting. The maid knocked sheepishly.

"Enter." The woman demanded from inside.

The girl opened both doors, then stepped aside to let me in. I passed her with a nod of gratitude for her service, but she didn't react or respond at all. As if she was scared of me or something. The doors thudded shut behind me; now I was alone with the woman. She twirled round in her leather chair on the other side of the room. The wall, now behind her, was made entirely of glass so that the miles of greenery set out a pretty view. It was very eccentric indeed.

The woman lifted her aging hand; her fingers were dripping with rings - gold, ruby, emerald. She wore a smart attire, but a strange one at that - a mixture of a business woman with a Victorian lady. She beckoned me forth with two simple tugs of her hand. I walked towards her desk.

"Welcome to my home, Andromache." The dark-haired lady purred.

As I moved closer, I could see the faint wrinkles in her skin which she had attempted to fade by a thin layer of powder. Gold, circular earrings were in her earlobes, plum lipstick covered her lips, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She sat with an air of authority, grace and power about her. She made me slightly nervous, not just because of her presence, but because she knew my full name which not even my boss knew.

I narrowed my eyes warily, "How do you"-

"It says on your birth certificate," She explained, then chuckled dryly, "come now, don't look at me as though I'm about to _eat _you child. Before I bring a stranger into my house, I feel safer if I research their files first. Nothing personal."

I relaxed somewhat. It was fair enough.

"Unusual name." She teased, distantly, so it was hardly even a tease at all.

This woman was classy as hell.

I shrugged modestly, "My mother was a bit of a Shakespeare fanatic, I guess."

"My name is Novelynne. I win," She produced something close to an amused smile, "please, sit. Let us _'get down to business'_, as they say."

I nod obediently and sit in the wooden chair waiting before me. Once I am comfortably, I set the contract on the desk, then slip my hands together and cross my legs elegantly.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Andromache," Novelynne sighed, re-crossing her own long legs, "because I believe that in order for a business to be a success, honesty is an essential. I am hiring you to carry out a task which is, perhaps, slightly more extreme than what you are used to."

I leant back in cautiousness, "What do you mean?"

Novelynne smiled innocently, which made her all the more unnerving, "In short - I need you to break someone's heart."

A sudden scoff burst through my lips, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Why would you want to attend a fifty-year-old's birthday and kiss him?" She cleverly bit back at me, "because you are being paid to. And just like all those times, I will be paying you to do something that you may not necessarily _want _to do, but that you will. Because I can assure you that it will be more than worth your morals when I write you your cheque."

Ok... so this woman was very straight-forward. I liked her style and admired her courage, but I still wasn't sure about any of this. I'd never been asked to do something like this... but if money was involved... A girl's gotta' eat, after all.

"How many zero's?" I leant forwards curiously.

Novelynne's smile increased, "Ah, an ambitious one. I think I chose well."

"I didn't say I'd do it." I warned her.

She chuckled, "You just did. Four zero's... All you have to do is act. Make believe. Surely, someone who played the role of a most love-struck Queen Titania can complete such a small task without even any lines to memorise?"

"Something else you researched." I smiled to myself; this woman was good.

"Actually," She shrugged coolly, "I was in the audience. Your performance on May the eleventh was quite outstanding, I must say."

My eyes drifted downwards in thought and came to rest upon the contract. Memories came back to me, of the day when I was beginning to live my dream as the actress I had always wanted to be... Maybe with this money, I could afford myself an agent, who could then help me get back on track. I could finally repay my parents for all they have done for me, and I would finally be a free, independent person.

"You do not need to make this personal," Novelynne, "if you do not think you are up to the challenge, however, I can always hire another of your colleagues..."

She went to take the contract away, but I stopped her. Our eyes met. Her dark ones sparkled, while mine held a stiff determination. She could easily read that I was ready. She supplied me with the pen. My blind ego supplied me with the ignorance to sign that evil contract.

I should have read it properly.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Novelynne smiled craftily, leaning back, in comfort and accomplishment, "I will arrange for my driver to pick you up at eight tomorrow morning."

"I already have a driver, thank you." I nod stiffly.

She chuckled dismissively, "As I said - eight. I will inform you with all the details when you arrive and unpack... You are free to go now."

Gosh, she was a rude one. She stared intensely at me while waiting for me to finally back down and leave. It didn't take long. She was... strange. But intriguing nonetheless. I left that house feeling as though I could fly. Ok, so a poor sap would get his heart hurt, but I would be doing him a favour of learning lessons in life the easy way. He'd be relieved that it got broken by someone paid, rather than someone who really just didn't love him anymore, as I wouldn't love him to begin with!

I truly felt as though things were beginning to pick up for me.


	3. Surprise

As each hour went passed that evening, I became all the more excited and nervous. What had I truly gotten myself into? What if he was some 80-year-old, or even a young teenager of 15? Then what was I going to do? But surely, Novelynne, being the woman of knowledge that she was, wouldn't take such a risk as that. Nothing that would break any laws - but the old man, however, could easily be thrown upon me.

I set my alarm for seven. I had already sorted out my clothes, toiletries, accessories and other bits n' bobs which I wanted to pack, so all I needed to do was fill my suitcase. I was a bit stressed though, as I had no idea how long I would be staying at the house, or how long the task would take to complete. I mean, it's not easy to get someone to fall in love with you. So I packed more than enough, just in case. At least then I wouldn't be without!

So, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put some curling spray into my hair to bring out the waviness of it, then slipped on a long, polka-dot dress with yellow strappy heels. I loved fashion, as you may have guessed. A bracelet here, a pair of feather earrings, and my thumb ring, ready to go.

I heard a beeping from outside and peered down into the street; a silver car was pulled up at the curb, obviously waiting for me. And so, bidding my sweet apartment goodbye, I took to the stairs, dragging my suitcase down behind me so that each time it hit a new step a loud crack pounded against my ears.

"Ugh, come _on_." I grunted, when the right wheel got stuck on the corner.

Finally, I made it out into the pale morning light. Before I even approached the car, the driver was already out of his seat and coming round to greet me. Gosh, he was tall, and big too, wearing a black suit and a pair of sunglasses which reminded me of 'Men In Black'. He took my suitcase from me without saying a single word, or even smiling.

"Thanks - I'm Andy by the way." I smiled politely, giving a nod, and a stupid little wave.

He just stared at me until I stopped moving my hand. Then, he turned, to go to the boot of the car, so that I was left alone to scold myself for being so unprofessional. I helped myself get into the car and put my seatbelt on to wait for him. For the journey, I didn't attempt to spark up a conversation with the man - he was clearly the silent type.

When we arrived at the steel gates, he used a tiny remote control to activate the opening of the gates. We cruised on through without any problems, and upon parking at the foot of the steps, I had only just removed my seatbelt when suddenly the driver was opening my door for me. Gosh, he took his job ever so seriously!

"Th-thanks..." I muttered in confusion, as I slipped out of the car.

He nodded for me to go on up into the house as he took my bag out of the boot. I didn't wait for him. He made me feel rather uncomfortable. And just like yesterday, I was about to pull on the doorbell, when the door clicked open and the mousy maid stepped into view to bid me a humble good morning. Aw, she was adorable, even if she was my age.

She bowed her pretty head, "Good morning, Miss. Follow me; I will show you to your room."

I smiled upon entering the house, "Call me Andy, please."

The girl looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. As we headed across the hall and started up the spiralling staircase once more, it struck me that I didn't even know who she was.

"And what should I call you?" I asked playfully.

"The Madam calls me by my last name - Kitts." The maid replied quietly, with her head down.

I caught up to her so that we were walking side-by-side, "Well... can I call you by your first name? I'm not the Madam."

The maid glanced at me uncertainly. The poor thing. She must have been terrified of Madam Novelynne, or she was just a very unassertive, shy person in general. But I was willing to bet it was the fear, any day.

"It's ok," I chuckled lightly, "I don't know how long I'm going to be staying here, but I know it'd certainly be nice to have a friend. Even if it _is_ just for a few days."

"... Imogen." She finally revealed to me, although she hesitated at first.

I sent friendliness over to her in the form of one of my warm smiles, "Cool. Well, nice to meet you, Imogen Kitts."

I had been so focussed on trying to get this girl to open up to me that I hadn't been keeping track of the directions. I had no idea how we had gotten to this precise hallway... Oh well, I would just have to figure it out for myself, the independent way. Finally, we stopped at a set of wooden double-doors. Imogen lifted the ring of keys which hung from her apron to flick through each silver, copper and bronze stick until she found the correct one, which she hurriedly used to unlock and open the entranceway to my temporary boudoir.

And oh, what a pretty boudoir it was indeed.

A four-post bed with curtains running all the way around, and a footrest at the end. An antique-like fireplace was built into the wall on the far left of the room, and along the four windows ran cushioned seating, like a mantelpiece, on which I could rest and gaze out at the view on nice sunsets. A large cupboard leant against the wall next to the doors, in which I could hang all my luscious clothes, and the walls were decorated in more pictures and mirrors.

"I hope it's sufficient for you, Miss." Imogen sweetly said and gave another curtsy.

I couldn't stop gawking at the room, "Andy. And... it's perfect."

The driver suddenly arrived at the doorway and entered with a number of thuds, caused by the suitcase on his right shoulder, as it knocked into the half-open door and slammed it against the wall. I jumped aside to let him through, then he dropped it hard onto the bed.

"Thanks, Hercules." I mumbled; he nodded and left.

"If you turn left from her, then right, the bathroom is the first door on your left, which is yours and yours alone to keep your belongings in. Breakfast is in an hour, which should give you enough time to pack. Come down to the Dining Hall - your rules and regulations will be explained over the table." Imogen explained.

With one last bow of the head, she backed away and closed my doors with her, leaving me to my own privacy. I inhaled a long, deep breath of pleasant comfort. This was the type of life I should have been living. This is what I was working hard for. And after this job, I would be able to have it all.

I spent about 20 minutes admiring the materials of the bed, the fury rug before the fire, the silk curtains, the unusual paintings on the walls. The colours were all deep browns, reds, creams and deep grey... very relaxing and warm. I couldn't wait to try out the fire. I put the last of my underwear into the draw, then leant back with a heavy huff, and stood to my feet in success. I looked to the clock- oh shit. I was ten minutes late, already. Rolling my eyes at myself, I rushed to the door, then froze.

Which way??

I didn't have time to stand and stare in perplexity, so I kicked off my heels and began jogging down the hall to the right, in the direction I could remember so far. Left, right, down a small set of marble steps which would take me either to the left, or the right. I chose right, again. As I continued jogging, I started to panic, as I didn't recognise anything.

And soon, I came to a dead end. Sighing miserably, I opened the door at the end of the hall in hope that it was the dining hall. But no. It was a Library. I became intrigued instantly and couldn't stop myself from stepping into the shadowy room to take a closer look - I was already late, so like a few more minutes would change the situation?

The books were in different sections. Fiction. History. Science... Family? Curiously, I stopped at this section and tilted my head sideways to read the names of the books along their inviting spines. It was all in French. I took one at random and opened it to flick through the smooth, ancient pages. I couldn't read the words, but I could certainly understand the drawn pictures with no colours. Naked men with huge wings, sitting atop crosses. Flocks of bird-like creatures in the sky. Snakes, eyes, a creature with fangs holding the body of a dead woman in its claws-

"See something you like?" That stern, cold voice interrupted.

I gave a startled jump and snapped the book shut, quickly putting it back in place. I then turned to face Madam Novelynne, where I produced a convincing yet apologetic little smile and tucked some hair back anxiously.

"I got a little lost... I found this amazing library and, being a fan of literature, I couldn't help snooping. Sorry." I explained honestly.

Novelynne gave a dry smirk, "Yes... it is rather alluring, isn't it. My husband does dear love this room. He spends hours on end reading page after page, even if he has read them all before... I thought I had my maid Kitts lock this room days ago..."

"Oh, you shouldn't lock it up," I tutted in disappointment, "I mean, it's really nice."

Novelynne stared at me with a strange look on her face. She was upholding a polite expression upon her face, but her eyes were staring harshly at me, as if offended that my opinion dare opposes her wishes. Eventually, she snapped out of it, and I followed her out of the room. We were both silent the entire time it took for her to take me to the Dining Hall, which was just as impressive as the rest of the house. The food was already on our plates and probably almost cold by now. I felt sort of bad.

Novelynne sat at the head of the table, while I was placed to her left. She took a sip of her red wine as I observed the food on my plate - egg and toast. Novelynne had some strange red mix in a bowel which resembled that of minced-meat. It looked a little gross, but I didn't show any offensive revulsion as she dug into it.

"My step-son will be arriving within the next hour. It is crucial that you listen carefully and absorb everything I am about to tell you, or else this entire plan will go to waste. Is that clear?" Novelynne superiorly spoke to me, her nose somewhat lifted.

I gave a simple nod, "Sure."

"Very well... I will not tell you anything about my step-son, as I wish for your meeting and bonding to be as natural as anything. However, I will inform you that he has been in love once already, to a young woman who also broke his heart. If you do succeed in winning his trust - which is what I am paying you for - then he will be most vulnerable and surely devastated when the plot plays out as it should."

"Ok, hold on - why do you want to break his heart? He's your step-son..." I stated, as it all sounded quite upsetting to me.

Novelynne licked her lips, "I am not paying you to ask questions. The why's are irrelevant - all you need to know are the when's, where's and how's."

I was a little taken back by her sudden cutting words, but I wasn't surprised for too long. This was just her persona. Her character. Her nature. Cold, demanding, and distant. Oh, and very powerful too.

"Ok... so... won't it be a little strange for him to come home and find some strange woman sleeping here? I mean, what's he gonna' think?" I shook my head while chewing on some egg that I had just cleared off my fork.

"You are a friend of the family," Novelynne explained to me confidently and carefully, "you lost your job and cannot afford to pay your rent, therefore I am doing you a favour and letting you stay here until you can find a new one. Your mother and I became close friends when I lived at an old residence."

"Right. Got it. And my everything else can be the same? I don't need to watch what I say about my child-hood, my interests, where I've lived etcetera?" I checked cautiously; I couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

She nodded her bold head calmly, "So long as you mention myself and your mother once or twice."

I nodded with her. A long, anxious huff came from deep within without me even realising. It was only when I felt Novelynne watching me that I understood I had revealed an element of nervousness for her to be staring with such narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"If you cannot do this, tell me now. I will not have my time wasted." She snapped aggressively; ouch, she was scary.

I shook my head eagerly, leaning forward towards her, "N-no, I _can_ do it... it's just... I've never had to do this before. It's always been fun and games. I suppose I just, kinda' feel bad."

"If you're allowing your conscience to effect you now, how do I know you won't give it all away half way through and ruin it all for me?" Novelynne purred warningly, while scanning my face intensely with her own dark eyes.

I just gave her an honest shrug, "... Because I want that money."

At hearing this, Novelynne's eyes transformed from angry, to attracted, and her lips curled into one of her crafty smirks again. I ignored her animal-like expressions and just kept my head down to pick at the remains of my eggs. I wasn't all that hungry, as my nerves were freaking out.

"Oh, and Andromache - there is _one _more thing you should know." Novelynne strangely informed me.

I slowly looked up. And what I saw, jolted my heart so far into my throat I feared I would choke on it. I couldn't even scream. At the sight of her eyes transforming to a pale-lilac and her two front teeth lengthening into long, sharp fangs right before me, all I could do was leap back and knock my chair over in the process. I stood, knees trembling, eyes wide and terrified as I watched her canines shrink back to their normal size and her eyes return to their original dark-brown.

"Holy shit." I trembled under my breath.

"Do not be afraid," Novelynne stood to her feet; I staggered back and fell into the wall, "I did not bring you here to eat you, if that is what you are thinking, like most of your simple-minded mortal kind."

I snatched my arm up and pointed my shaking finger, "Y-y-y-y-you're a... a-... a"-

"Vampire." Novelynne gave me a proud, elegant curtsy.

I screamed, "No!"

I pushed myself away from the wall to turn and run out of the hall, but I collided straight into the concrete chest of my driver, who I called Hercules, and I nearly bounced backwards and down onto the hard floor. He caught me, however, by my arms and held me upright. I yelled again - I started struggling.

I didn't give in to Hercules, even though he appeared to be built of stone. But I couldn't stop fighting - my insanity was shaken from what I had just seen, and my fear was stabbing my back over and over like a thousand needles. I was having an outburst.

"I knew this would happen..." Novelynne sighed to herself in exhaustion.

Then, from outside, the sound of car doors being shut tapped against the tall, slim windows of the Dining Hall. While I continued to pointlessly wrestle with Hercules - going nowhere, still - Novelynne hid by the curtains to peek out and see who it was.

**Her step-son.**


	4. Pressure

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_I said that I absolutely welcome constructive criticism. This is my personal, and well thought-out, response to the ones that really 'inspired' me..._**

**To '_PINKshirt'_:**

_I guess your reaction to a vampire would be to drool, moan and lick your lips seductively - but I want my story to be realistic so my character is actually going to be frightened and 'dramatic'._

**To '_jaceshadowhunter_':**

_Do you know what a _'Mary-Sue'_ is? Yeah, well, Andy is NOT one of them. She's a flawed, realistic, fun, independent, scared-of-love, wild Kissogram-Stripper - **not** a sparkly-eyed-dimwit ok?_

_-0-O-0-_

"He is here!" She gasped, and rushed over to me, "calm yourself, girl! Your job is about to begin!"

"Screw the job!" I exclaimed, spinning round to face her, with my back against Hercules, "you're a fucking myth, Novelynne! I didn't sign up for this!"

Smirking, she held her hand out to Hercules and clicked her fingers. With a free hand (while the other was holding me in place by the back of my neck), he pulled out a number of folded pieces of paper and placed them into her palm. She opened it up. It was the contract, stapled together, which reminded me of the rules I had agreed to. She was right; I had to do it, unless I wanted a heavy case chasing after me for the rest of my poor life.

Novelynne shrugged innocently, as to mock me, "I'm sorry, dear, but this is your signature. Now, you have a job to do... or else, would you like me to sue you and your managers for every penny they have?"

I couldn't believe any of this crap. What did Law have to do with anything right now? She was a Vampire! An actual blood-sucking, non-existing, ancient creature that people used for Halloween and low-budged horror movies. I didn't care about the contract, or the case. It wouldn't be hard to find a Lawyer willing to help me escape the evil schemes of a vengeful Vampire, sure... Ah, whatever, I was _out _of there.

"Screw you." I hissed stubbornly.

Novelynne suddenly lunged at me and grabbed a clump of my hair painfully, "Listen to me, you little _human_. If you walk out that door now, I will see to it that you never earn a single penny again. If you stay... if you accept what we are and carry out what it is you have promise me, I will reward you with enough financial support to last the rest of your short, pathetic life. You know you want to stay... It is just like all you humans, being afraid of that which you do not understand..."

Damn... why did her words have such an effect on me? Yes, I was scared shitless, but what if she meant it when she said she really wasn't going to harm me? She would have done it by now if sucking my blood were her true intentions. And... I did need the money. More than she knew.

"Novelynne??" A handsome, male voice called, "Novelynne, we're here!"

Both Novelynne and I looked to the open doorway of the hall. Just in time, she stepped away from me, removing my hair, and Hercules let loose on the back of my neck so that I could relax.

The two of us were back in our seats, picking away at our plates, when two young men entered the room. I didn't look up. I heard their footsteps pause if just for a moment, when they realised the Madam wasn't alone, but they were gradually now getting much closer and louder. My heart thudded. I knew I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to... which, deep down, past the childish fear and powerful shock of what I had just found out... I didn't. I was too desperate for the money.

"Ah," Novelynne gasped in delight, looking up to welcome the two young men, "Deven - Roth - mes _cheris_!"

Novelynne arose to her feet and spread her arms wide, bearing a cheesy grin for the two men to blindly perceive as genuine. I, however, kept my head down and rolled my eyes under my wavy fringe. I didn't really know what to do. I was still in shock from what I had just seen, and I was also raging fury inside from the way Novelynne and her goon had just treated me... and now, so suddenly, I was in a situation where I had to act normal or else lose absolutely everything.

"Aw, I've missed you Deven," Novelynne groaned while hugging her step-son, then she turned to the other, "and my dear nephew, Roth, it's been too long."

"It certainly has, Aunt Novelynne. I bear my mother's apologises that she could not accompany me on my visit, but much is going on back at home." The Frenchman explained; his voice was quite creamy and attractive.

Novelynne gave a wave of her hand, "Nonsense, darling, I understand completely. I do wish she could have joined you, but I do not expect everything to come last after me. Not every day, anyhow."

She chuckled with him, while the other young man remained quiet. Then, all conversing and greeting drifted to an end and it was silent... I knew all attention was now on me. I could feel three pair of eyes stinging at my back. I had to do something. And so, swallowing down my nerves, I turned round in my seat to look at the two men. Roth, her nephew-in-law, possessed tidied blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was at least 6ft and wore dark trousers, black shoes, a grey shirt and a handsome blazer over the top, as if he had just come from lunch at a respected restaurant. His eyes met with mine; they were intensely studying me.

I broke the harsh gaze to look over and smile gently at Deven, the one who I was supposed to toy with. He was rather handsome, unfortunately, which only added to the dilemma of it all. Deep-brown, almost black, hair pulled back into a ponytail, with a messy fringe to one side which partially covered the left of his grey-blue eyes. But he wasn't pale. He was dressed in dark, tight jeans and a khaki shirt with brown shoes, not at all like something I would have expected from a Vampire. In fact, none of these people looked like Vampires, and they were in the sunlight!

I stood up and smiled preciously at him, "Hello."

Tucking some of my brown curls behind my ear, I made sure to produce a warmth within my eyes that wasn't in the slightest bit flirtatious, but it was definitely inviting and adorable. I had been taught a lot about the use of my eyes when I did A-Level Drama four years ago, and ever since I had learnt even more.

Deven gave a slow, single nod, "... Hi."

"Deven, Roth, this is Andromache Whitby. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine, and will be staying here at the Mansion for a while. I trust it in the both of you to make her feel very welcome and comfortable here." Novelynne cleverly involved us with each other.

Deven didn't take my hand straight away - he was still studying me blankly, although I could tell his brain was ticking away from the tenseness under and around his eyes. Instead, Roth stole the moment and took my hand softly in his own cold one, turning me to face him fully.

"Tis' a pleasure, mademoiselle." Roth charmingly purred, then bowed down to kiss the back of my hand.

I let him to do and chuckled in tender flattery. When his head lifted again, his fangs had grown and his eyes were now a shocking yellow - I felt my insides jump, but I managed to hold a strong external and keep my cool. I had to bite my tongue.

"Does it bother you that much?" Deven asked without warning; he was enjoying my discomfort.

I looked over at him in confusion. He seemed annoyed with me, almost offended, by the wrinkles in his brow and slight frown in the corner of his lips. I shook my head, confused.

"Not at all..." I lied.

Deven smirked, "Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

I arched an amazed eyebrow and my jaw lowered somewhat. Did he really just say that? How did he know how fast my heart was beating?? Smiling cruelly, Deven also allowed his fangs to grow, and his eyes to shimmer into a stunning yellow. I gulped.

"Now, Deven," Novelynne snapped in disapproval, "I'm ashamed of you! Put them away, at once. You as well, Roth!"

The two Frenchmen exchanged bored glances with each other, but soon followed her orders and returned to their human appearances. I relaxed somewhat, but my eyes softly glared straight at Deven. He was loving it.

Novelynne stepped towards me, "Andromache"-

"Andy." I corrected her, then covered up my attitude with a girly smile.

"Andy, sorry my dear," Novelynne took my hand and pulled me away from the two men, "now, Andy is not yet used to our true forms. I only invited her here yesterday and confided in her what we really are. Of course she is still going to have a beating heart whenever she sees your teeth suddenly expand unnaturally and your eyes glow like a cat. _Fools_!"

"N-no," I interrupted her, shaking my head, "I just... Don't be angry with them."

Ok, what was I saying? Deven and Roth quirked up their eyebrows in curiosity at my defending them. I was scared shitless, but I had to act... or not money. This was the moment that would decide whether I was worth or not - it was make or break. As strange as this may sound, under such a circumstance of sheer pressure and emotional imbalance I was able to jump head-first into a decision without having thought it through. My impulses were acting on their own. Deep down, in my subconscious mind, it wasn't even about acting to win the money - it was more like acting to prevent these two handsome Vampires from finding out I'm a fake and then ripping my throat out. Ew.

I brought my hand to my forehead, "Look, in all honesty, yes I'm still scared shitless, but I'm sure during my stay here I'll learn to understand. It's not... they didn't know-... and I-... what I-... this-"

I then cut myself off with a distressed huff and a roll of my eyes. I was making such an idiot of myself. Bowing my head, in slight awkwardness, as I had never really done it before, I bid an embarrassed goodbye:

"Excuse me."

My voice was sighing. As if tired with myself, and completely annoyed that I had made such a fool on our first greetings. I turned on my heels and walked swiftly round the table to leave through the nearest exit door. I didn't know where it would take me, but I had to get out of there.

Roth and Deven were staring after me with different expressions - Roth was smirking with interest, while Deven looked... surprised. That little speech I had just given was perfect, both for the fact that it gave me the opportunity to escape, and because I was actually being genuine while acting. I was terrified. I had signed a contract which had chained me to something completely different than what I thought. And now, I was going to have to get very close to a most mysterious, unnerving, and rather sexy, if I do say so myself, **Vampire.**

_And thus, here begins my story - Lips Like Morphine, Teeth Like Glass. I could never even have imagined what events were lying ahead, and what supernatural and fantastical secrets I would be discovering. I had been taken through a door which hid away a world of magic and darkness from our boring and sane reality. It would be up to me to be strong. Though... plans never really work out the way we hope._


	5. Irony

As soon as I slammed the door of my bedroom behind me, I leant against it to catch my breath. To try and catch my _sanity_ before it slipped away from me. After a few minutes, I was sitting on the end of my bed, now with my face in my hot hands and my mind threatening to travel elsewhere from reality if I didn't get it together.

What had I gotten myself into?

Here I was, bound to a duty which involved **vampires**. That explained the spooky library and the book I had found. This was ridiculous - absurd - beyond unbelievable! These creatures only existed in tales, movies - not reality! Oh my god I'm about to lose my _frikking_ mind at any moment if something normal didn't ha-

_Knock knock knock_

I jumped back with a little gasp and my teary eyes found the wooden door. I apprehend. Who was on the other side of it? I was scared to find out... but I knew I had to get over this sooner or later - well, at least try to anyhow. And so, sniffing, tidying myself, I stood up and dried my eyes upon walking over to the door, where I took a deep breath before opening it. I peered out cautiously; it was someone I didn't expect.

"Miss Whitby." Roth nodded politely, smiling oh so handsomely.

I was lost for words at first, "Uh... y-yeah? Yes- s-sorry- I mean - can I help you?"

Roth gives a harmless chuckle at my stuttering, "I don't mean to interrupt anything... I just came to make sure you were alright...?"

I blinked cluelessly at him, "Alright?"

Roth was half-smiling, in a sympathetic, but also amused way. I was so distracted by my racing emotions and heart-beat that I couldn't focus properly and act right - he had come to check up on me after my scare downstairs.

"Oh!" I jump a little upon suddenly understanding, "_O_-_oh_, you mean check up on me, right... W-well, thanks, I'm... I'm..."

I want to lie to him. I want to tell him that I'm perfectly fine and that I've just had a long day and am about to take a nap... but that's not true. Why lie, when I know he can probably tell the truth by hearing my heart rate anyhow?

I give a snicker of defeat and rest my weight on my right foot, "... I'm shook up. I won't lie. I'm sorry if I... if I offended anyone..."

Roth nodded in reasoning, "I appreciate your honesty, and your apology, though it really isn't necessary Miss Whitby. I hope you take my words seriously when I say that you have... nothing... to be afraid of here. You are a guest in my aunt's home and mine and my cousin's duty is to treat you courteously while she is away - which means you are not included on our snack list."

His last comment made me freeze nervously. He soon smiled, and I knew he was joking, but my laugh was completely fake and rigid. Roth scared the crap out of me. Something about him... even though he was all polite and gentle-speaking... there was a coldness about him. And I don't mean the fact that he was a cold-blooded-corpse.

"Right," I nodded awkwardly, "well, thanks..."

"Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?" He offered; his eyes stalked mine, even though I was trying to avoid meeting his harsh gaze.

"N-no... I think I'm just going to lie down for a bit. Sorry to go all anti-social on you and Deven, it's just... well, you know, the fangs and all..." I rubbed my forehead in distress; I was saying all the wrong things - all the stupid things!

Roth gave another airy chuckle, "Of course. Rest for as long as you need - I will send the maid up to wake you before supper is ready, to give you a chance to wash and change."

He bowed his head graciously, while I just sent him a sheepish twitch of a smile in return. If he expected an old-fashioned curtsy then he could just trot right off - I was a modern gal'. A Kissogram for that matter. But oh shit - wait - I was supposed to be acting. Deven... Deven had to fall for me. This had to be the most difficult job I'd ever signed myself up for, seriously. Never had any of my clients possessed fangs or immortality!

The door clicked shut and I was able to breathe loudly again. God, whenever I was around any of them I felt like I was wrapped up in a cold, tight wrapping which made me go all rigid and uncomfortable. I collapsed onto my bed again, and this time fell sideways, to curl up into a ball. I shut my eyes tight.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me...

_Knock knock knock_

The sound startled me - I flinched - my heart gave a jolt as my eyes shot open and I inhaled a quick breath, which sounded like an unattractive snort. The room was lit by a deep glow - the red walls were now an exotic orange and shadows crept across the carpet. I pushed myself up into a sitting position to look around; the sun was setting outside, casting reds, pinks and yellows across the evening sky. It was... beautiful.

_Knock knock knock_

Ah, damnit, can't I just have a moment of peacefulness to myself - while being _awake_?? I looked to the door. Why do we people always do that? There's a knock, so we just look at the door for a moment, as if it will open by itself. Sighing, I dragged my sorry ass up and shuffled over to the door, rubbing my tired face, stroking my hair to tidy it from my view.

"Miss Whitby?" Imogen's mousy voice called from the other side.

I opened it and leant against the doorway dosily, "Mm... Hey. What's up?"

She bowed her head, "Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes, Mis- ... Andy. The Masters sent me to fetch you."

"Oh, crap, right," I sighed again and rub the back of my head, "uh... lemme' just- I'll be only a few minutes. Could you... do you think you could, like, wait here for me? Last time I got a little lost..."

Imogen gave an obedient nod, "Of course."

I don't bother closing the door. I hurriedly rush over to the cupboard and take out one of my black shawls to throw around myself in an elegant manner, but so that I was still warm. Then I slipped on my pair of fluffy, white slippers, and headed out the room, taking a hair-tie with me to pull my hair back out of my face at the dinner table.

I locked the door after me and slipped the key into my pocket, "I hope Novelynne doesn't have a dress code at the table..."

"Novelynne won't be joining you for supper tonight. But no, there is no dress code for guests." Imogen softly informed me as she led me round the next bend.

I was a little confused, "Where's she gone?"

"Were you not informed?" Imogen glanced at me oddly, "The Mistress is out of the Country until next month, when she will return for the traditional Family Banquet."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Sh-she _what_?? I didn't know she was leaving so soon! I-... I mean, I didn't get to say goodbye!"

Ok, that was a lie. What I was really saying was, _'oh crap, I don't think I'm ready to be left alone with Deven and Roth and begin my job'. _It was all happening so soon, and yet I hadn't even been here a whole day yet. I quickly caught up to Imogen again and found myself trotting down the winding staircase.

"So... it's just me and the boys?" I anxiously asked Imogen.

"The Masters, yes." Imogen nodded, as if to correct me.

"... Right... I see..." I bit my bottom lip.

We strolled across the entrance hall and turned into another smart corridor which I already recognised; I felt somewhat proud. Maybe I would get used to this place quicker than I thought. I was casually observing the paintings and strange ornaments which decorated the walls either side of me when one of the approaching, white doors at the end of the hall opened to let something through - something which was making a _hell _of a lot of blood-curdling noise. Two butlers carefully shuffled out of the room while carrying, between them, what seemed to be some sort of flat board beneath a mauve dust-sheet. Whatever they were hiding under it was screaming his head off - madly, furiously, insanely, as if all the anger and hatred in the world had been imprisoned inside its frame.

In my sudden, frightened attempt to get as far away from the wailing furniture as possible, I knocked into a small table and spun round the corner with no balance whatsoever. Imogen gasped for my safety as she could foresee the accident ahead, but I was saved by a pair of strong arms which caught me half-way above the ground. I gasped - I looked up, to find a pair of indifferent, misty-grey eyes staring back at me. Deven lifted me to my full height and watched me brush myself down with embarrassment; he didn't even move an eyebrow by an inch.

"Thank you." I nodded gratefully.

"Careful where you step around here. Things can seem to come out of nowhere sometimes. And I can promise that I won't be around you often enough to catch you every time you fall." He monotonously and so rudely spoke.

He turned and entered the large hall before I could even _register _his pompous attitude. How dare he! What an obnoxious, tactless, egotistical, depressive... vampire! Heck, I can understand that he might have been a little offended from earlier when he heard my heart racing out of terror... but could he really blame me? I had a feeling that making him fall for me was going to be a little more complex than I imagined. Wait - **all **of this was more complex than I had imagined.

Imogen arrived beside me and held her arm out, "After you, Miss."

I walked in, my offended eyes never leaving Deven's dark back, "... Andy."

I walked down the right side of the table, while Deven kept to the left. Roth was sitting to the right of the head of it - this seat was probably always kept empty as it belonged only to Novelynne and her husband. Wow, talk about respect. Roth smiled upon seeing me approach and stood to draw back the chair beside him, for me to sit. Gingerly, I let him slip it underneath me. I kept my eyes to my plate. I could sense Deven's harsh stare from directly opposite me. God, this was awkward...

"I hope you had an enjoyable rest, Miss Whitby. Are you feeling any better?" Roth kindly asked, as he laid his napkin across his lap.

I copied his table manners to look good, "Oh, yes, much better thank you - uh... w-what was that? That _screaming_ thing, beneath the sheets?"

Roth gave a chuckle, and was about to answer. He seemed to be thinking, though, for a split second. I couldn't help but recognise doubt in the fast blinking of his dark eyes.

"Portable flat-screen television," Deven indifferently explained in his place, "I left the horror channel on. It's my favourite."

He flashed me a taunting smile through which I noticed his canine teeth; they weren't in their full Vampire form, but even in his human disguise they appeared larger than any normal canines. They were far pointier. I averted my nervous eyes quickly to the plate which was set down before me on a silver dish by one of the butlers.

Roth lifted his lid to reveal the food inside; I did the same. However, their meal was very much different to mine. While I received a steaming gammon steak with stringed beans and sweet potatoes, Deven and Roth... each had a goblet of red, deep liquid with a silver-spooned straw sticking up from them. I didn't even need to guess what that was. My stomach churned...

Roth noticed me subtly staring in discomfort, "If it bothers you..."

I looked over at Deven, who was just waiting for me to make another offensive complaint. I couldn't possibly make a fuss. I had to be compliant, flexible and fair.

"No, not at all. Eat, please," I nodded to Roth and Deven politely, "I'm sorry - a portable flat-screen? I didn't know they had invented those..."

Deven leant towards his straw and took it in-between his fingers, "... Now you do."

Then, he pursed his lips around the end of the straw and started to take a few small sucks. He was enjoying it so much that his eyes closed for him to become lost in the taste and sensual pleasure. I had to force myself to look down at my own plate; no way could I just sit there and watch him and Roth suck away and get off on the blood. Ew. So, I picked up my silver knife and fork and cut into the beans and potatoes... not touching the meat.

"Is something the matter, Andromache?" Roth asked from beside me.

I glanced at him, "Uh... no, I just..."

Oh man, this was going to be the most ironic thing that anyone could ever say to a Vampire. They were going to laugh for sure.

"I'm a vegetarian." I announced, keeping my eyes down.

Deven and Roth both arched their eyebrows at me - the odd little meat-hater before them - and then glanced at each other in amusement. Indeed. That really was the most **ironic** thing anyone could have ever said to a blood-drinking creature.


	6. Impulse

I had never felt so awkward and uncomfortable before... and that's no exaggeration. Supper consisted mainly of Roth asking me random questions about my life, interests and blah blah, and then I would shyly reply with one or two words and a few stutters to pretend to be this unconfident girly-girl; ick, this was a tough acting job indeed. And Deven's unwanted little comments every now and then didn't really help my situation. I was so glad that dinner came to an end - Deven finished before Roth and I, so he left a few minutes earlier to go off and do whatever it was he did to pass the time. It wasn't long before I, secondly, asked to be excused to spare myself from anymore awkward silence. Roth courteously let me go.

I paced hurriedly out of the Dining Hall and found myself wandering breathlessly down the corridor which led to the entrance hall. I felt so out of place, so trapped. I needed to do something to escape. Something that would bring comfort to me, or else, I'd just explode soon. I needed to... to... get away from all this.

"Hi, I'd like to book a taxi for as soon as possible please." I eagerly spoke into my cell where I had it trapped between my cheek and shoulder.

I was using my hands to pull out a cool outfit from my wardrobe while using my feet to kick off the jeans that I was already wearing. Amazingly, I managed to find my way back to my room without getting lost more than twice or without the need of guidance from any of the maids or butlers. Now, I knew exactly what I was going to do to save myself for tonight.

"I'm at the Fortesque Manor. The streets is, um..." I almost stumbled over with my last kick, "shit, sorry, it's"-

"Ah, we know the Fortesque's address, madam," The phone operator assured me, "we'll be with you within the next fifteen minutes."

I smiled to myself, "Thanks, see you then."

With that, I snapped my phone shut and threw it onto the bed so I could finally move easily and use my arms properly. For the next quick, ten minutes, I was "sproosing" myself up a bit with some dark eye-shadow, red lipstick and curling my hair a little more with mousse. I chose a pair of black jeans and knee-high riding boots with heels, and a strapped, gold top which hung loose above my chest with gold chains as the neck-lining. I always went out in style - I had been taught to, what with having my job. I had just filled my black hand-bag with my necessities when I saw a vague, yellow light shine past my window. I rushed over to it; it was the taxi, waiting at the gates.

Time to go.

Quietly, I left the secrecy of my bedroom and trotted off down the hall. Left, right, another right, then down the wooden steps and across to the other landing, where I took a right, then carried on to the end until I arrived at the spiralling staircase. I made my way down them wearing an excited smile on my face - finally, I was going to be able to clear my mind of all this unrealistic madness. Vampires. Screaming sheets. Creepy libraries. Binding contracts. Deceitful love. Ugh - I felt like I was in some kind of anime or TV series.

I had just made it to the door when a voice called out and captured me from my chance at freedom. The door was open - the night breeze tickled me - my hopes sank as I turned to face the curious, concerned Imogen. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, Imogen." I smiled innocently.

"Where are you going??" She asked in shock, "at such an hour! The Masters wouldn't see to it!"

My smile turned playful, "Well... what the 'Masters' don't know can't hurt them, right? You never saw me."

I winked and went to walk out, but she stopped me again, "But Miss Whitby!"--

"Imogen," I sighed in exasperation and turned around _yet _again, "I told you, it's Andy. And look chick, I won't be out for long. I just need to... you know, get away from the fangs, the large spooky house and all this jazz. I need to clear my mind a little - have a boogie n' a drink. I do it all the time, I'll be fine. If the Masters ask - you don't know a thing, k?"

Imogen studied me curiously while fiddling with her feather duster. I could tell that my words were convincing her, though not entirely. But even a little was enough for me - I was out of there.

"Thanks, you're the best - don't wait up!" I waved back to her before rushing out.

Imogen gasped, "Wait!"

But I didn't hear her; I didn't want to hear her. I was too involved with my excitement and relief to be getting the **hell **away from it all. Even if it was only going to be for a few hours. I scurried down the rocky pathway to where the door beside the iron gates was waiting for me to pass through. I climbed into the back of the taxi, and instantly ordered:

"Take me to the nearest joint around here. I need something fun - something wild - something that could make a man forget his worst crimes. Money's no issue. Just _get_ me there." I desperately huffed upon falling back into my seat.

The driver smirked at me in his mirror, "Tough day, huh."

"You have _no _idea." I uttered - it was more to myself than him, though.

The man reversed the car at a right-angle so that he was facing the correct direction to drive away in. I watched the shadows of the countryside trees float by. The stars through the mist in the sky. The sound of the wheels on the concrete road. My perfume tickled my smell and reminded me of all the past night's I'd gone out and partied hard. This smell always got me hyped up. And now, I had a reason to be, because I was free for the night. Free...

... Imogen came to a skidding stop in the doorway of the living room. All was quiet in the Mansion, aside from the crackling of the fireplace, Deven's playing upon the paino and the slight sound of paper pages turning every few minutes. There, on the sofa, sat Roth, who seemed deeply engaged in his foreign book. Imogen didn't know whether to speak or to just stay silent for her own sake.

"You're in my way." Deven's voice snapped from behind.

Imogen gasped and stumbled aside to let him pass, bowing deeply, and most loyally.

"Are you spying on me, Imogen?" Roth smirked evilly, "I thought your infatuation with me had ended long ago..."

"Ah, quite - it takes the female heart only days to heal after a charming man should break it, cousin." Deven teased him sarcastically upon wandering over to the Piano.

Imogen kept her hurt eyes to the floor, "F-forgive my intruding, Masters, but it's urgent... It's about Miss Whitby."

Deven began to play a soft melody, "Let me guess - she became lost and has already locked herself into some mischief of the Mansion."

"N-no, Master," Imogen gulped, "she's... gone."

Deven's fingers slammed down upon random keys of the piano in his reaction of anger and confusion, while Roth snapped his book shut, and shot up to his full height. He charged at Imogen who released a breathless little shriek when he backed her into the wall threateningly.

"Gone?" Roth repeated venomously, "gone _where_?"

Imogen was trying not to tremble, "Sh-sh-sh-she said she was going to-to-to h-h-have a 'boogey', and a-a-a-a drink. A taxi picked her up just m-minutes ago!!"

Deven rolled his eyes tiresomely while turning on the stool, "You let her get away? Honestly, I wonder why my step-mother continues to keep you here."

"Why didn't you try to stop her??" Roth snarled at her and clutched her wrist so suddenly.

Imogen yelled out, "I couldn't, Master! She left before I could get a word in! I didn't get the chance to warn her about this time of the season! Please, forgive me!..."

"Oh, let her go, Roth," Deven sighed upon standing, "you know how my step-mother gets if we bruise her employees. Let's just get in the car and go and find her."

Roth sneered. He eyes Imogen up and down as though she really was the scum of the earth before throwing her away by her wrist; she knocked into the table but managed to catch the vase of flowers before it fell. He stroked his hair back, then followed behind his calm cousin, out towards the entrance hall.

"Do you know how many clubs there are around here? It could take us till early morning to find her - the sunlight, Deven." Roth explained anxiously.

"We'll just have to look quickly then, won't we," Deven grabbed his coat and the car keys, "besides, how hard can it be to find her? She'll stick out like a ripe apple amongst the autumn leaves."

Roth gave a grumble of disagreement after the door slammed shut behind him in his temper. He hoped that his cousins words became real... but he was doubtful. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night...

... The atmosphere was buzzing with life, seduction, freedom and passion. Lights flashed, voices screamed and whistled, hands clapped, drinks spilt, smoke emitted from the machines, decorations sparkled and glowed, and feet tapped and thudded. Bodies rubbed, swayed, sweated, trembled, and eyes stalked, studies, scanned and smiled at the sight of half-naked bodies and attractive clothing. It was a wild night.

At the end of the colourful, busy bar, there was a smaller seating area which people didn't seem to care for in their elements of wild dancing and partying. The seats were shaped like eggs, cut in half, and painted vibrant colours which glowed in the dark. Filled in three of them, around the glow-in-the-dark table, was myself and two other gentleman who I'd only just become acquainted with in the past 10 minutes. I hadn't even asked for their names yet... I think I'd had more to drink than I'd realised.

"So the woman was all like - 'you signed the contract, so you've really got no choice' - and I made it perfectly clear to the woman that I wanted nothing to do with it, ya' know?? I mean, it's not like I knew I was signing up to live with hungry, fangy vampires, right? It's not my fault!" I shouted over the music.

I stopped using my hands to help explain the story and used my left one to swipe up my glass of alcohol and down the last of it. The two men watched me quietly and carefully; I knew they were checking me out. I knew they had one thing on their minds, and that was to get into my underwear. Well, by the way my life had suddenly turned for the worst, I was up for anything that would get my mind back into a sane state. Even a shocking one night stand at that rate! And... I don't think I was joking, either. That's what was so scary.

One of the men leant towards me and placed his hand on my knee tenderly, "Would you like another drink, Andy?"

I locked with his eyes and smiled very flirtatiously, "If you're buying..."

Just then, the song that was playing stopped thudding, and a new tune blasted out all around the lively room that sent a seductive wave through my body. Music was amazing, and especially this track. I suddenly jumped up out of my seat and threw my arms in the air to express my excitement.

"Oh, I _love _this song!" I laughed loudly.

I grabbed the two guys by their hands and pulled them up with me. From there, I led them down the steps and towards the dance floor where everyone was crowding due to the amazing, well-known song which had just started. I left the two handsome guys on the floor, then turned and climbed up onto the mini-stage where there were poles and flashing lights. Other girls were dancing up there already, but I wanted to shine too for once. To the music, I swayed, touched my hips, my thighs, swayed hypnotically while keeping my eyes on the two men below me. The two of them smiled - I teasingly turned away without reacting.

I needed this attention - this slice of my normal, girly life.

But things were about to get a little risky.


	7. Compassion

"This place stinks." Roth growled under his breath.

He grabbed a nearby guy by the back of his shirt and aggressively tore him out the way so that he fell into another guy on the dance-floor and spilt his drink all down him. Deven was left to amend things before a huge fight kicked off.

"Careful, cousin," Deven warned him, grabbing his elbow, "the last thing we want is a huge brawl before we can get to her."

"I doubt that will be a problem..." Roth mysteriously replied.

He stopped walking and pointed at arms length. Deven followed his direction just in time to spot my figure slipping through the crowd, my hand in another man's who was following close behind me. We headed out the back door, for fresh air.

Deven rolled his eyes, "Something tells me that guy is hoping for a lot more than just some fresh air. Come on."

And so, the two step-cousins continued to carefully but forcefully ease their way through the swaying, grinding, sweating dance-floor to get to the back door before it was a little too late...

... My male friend playfully walked be back into the wall beside the large rubbish crate. It was a bit smelly in this back-ally, but it all added to the fun of it I suppose. And though I didn't know it yet, the alcohol in my system was making everything a little faint, including my smell. But my hormones - they were racing.

I smiled and snaked my arms around the man's shoulders, "Oooh, dark, scary ally-way... kinky."

My drunken, girly voice was oozing with sarcasm, of course. The dark-haired, handsome mister slipped his hands onto my sides and then slowly, and I mean _slowly_, eyed my body up and down ever so hungrily and licked his bottom lip; it was as if the dude actually wanted to eat me. Kinda' sexy, in a strange way.

"Want to go somewhere a little more... clean?" I laughed lightly, looking around at the rubbish everywhere.

But just like that, without warning, the man automatically gripped my hip-bones and crushed me against the wall as if my suggestion had completely offended him. I gave a gasp - that was a little too rough. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to have 'fun' with him anymore.

"I can manage here just fine - that way no one's around to hear your cries." He breathed against my lips.

What the hell?? Ok, time out buddy! I tried to lean away from him, but there was only a wall blocking my escape. I turned my head to the left to prevent him from kissing me, but then he strangely began to smell and lick at my neck. Ahhh, if he wasn't acting like such a psycho-murderer this would be nice, but now I wanted to go!

"Let me go," I demanded through my gritted teeth, "I wanna' go now. Please...!"

He chuckled cruelly, "I love it when my food begs."

"Food?" I squeaked in alarm, then startled to struggle madly against him, "what the fuck?? Get off me! Get away!"

"I believe the lady asked you to stop, friend." A familiar voice spoke out from nearby.

The man stopped toying with my neck and looked over his shoulder in annoyance and curiosity. Through my teary, drunk vision, I could see Deven and Roth both standing there looking rather relaxed, but still quite demanding.

"Deven," The man holding me smirked, "want some?"

"Not this time. Let her go." Deven demanded tonelessly, his arms still folded.

The man holding me looked back round to me. Now, his top canines were long and sharp, and his eyes were glowing a haunting yellow. I let out a sudden yelp - he was a Vampire too?! I tried to free myself.

"Jesus, how many of you _are_ there?!" I cried out in distress.

"Come on, Dev - just a little taste. This one's real pure." The Vampire muttered and began to lean in to kiss my neck.

Suddenly, the Vampire fell away from me and ended up on his back amongst all the smelly rubbish bags. Deven now stood before me, clapping his hands together, as in brushing off the deed. The burden. I stared at him hopelessly.

"Not even a whole day's gone by and she's already getting into trouble." Deven huffed tiredly to Roth.

The random Vampire scrambled out from the rubbish and took off down the ally-way at full speed as if his very life depended on it. I was just left standing there to gape at Deven and Roth in... shock.

I pointed randomly at myself, "I nearly-... and he was going to-... so I could've..."-

"Clever girl. Come on, now, before any more catch your scent," Deven grumbled in annoyance, "I really don't like fighting with allies."

He took me tightly by the arm with a grip that an angry parent would hold upon their misbehaving child. I let him drag me to the end of the ally, with Roth striding powerfully behind us, on the careful look-out. A black car was waiting by the curb and the bouncer of the club was standing there stiffly, as to protect it. He nodded to Deven when we arrived before him and then stepped aside to return to his post at the empty door. I could hear and feel the vibrations of the music inside; I felt sick.

Deven opened the back door and pushed me in inconsiderately. But hey, I suppose I didn't really deserve any gentle care or respect right now. I had caused them enough trouble and wasted their time. Once Roth was in the passenger seat beside Deven in the front, the engine came to life, and we were driving away back down the dark country road.

For the short journey home, I just sat back and watched the street-lamps float by. I was lurking in my own thoughts. I was feeling strangely philosophical - and it wasn't just the alcohol. I could have died tonight. That fact was suddenly starting to sink in real deep.

We arrived back at the Mansion soon. As soon as the door slammed shut behind me and the _boom _echoed around the hall, I knew it was an expression of anger and scolding. I flinched guiltily, and turned to look at the cousins in shame.

"I ... I was only trying to have some fun." I immediately defended myself.

Deven snickered and came towards me quickly; I stumbled back in alarm, "You don't do anything without addressing us first, is that clear? You don't even _breathe_ if we tell you not to. What you did tonight could have cost you your very life - and possibly ours, if they decided to turn on us. You should know better than to go out to a place like that at this time of the year."

I shook my head in confusion, "What time?"

Roth raised a curious eyebrow, "She really doesn't know anything about us. Novelynne wasn't exaggerating when she said she had only discovered two days ago."

"Look, can you both stop talking about me as if I'm never here? I _can _hear you." I waved my hands out; I nearly lost balance.

Deven looked me up and down contemplatively, "It's the beginning of Autumn. The cold. The change in the air, the atmosphere, lures our kind from hiding - drives us to feed off more heat. This place is very different from where you came from, Andromache, so I suggest you follow our instructions very carefully if you want to keep your blood."

My finger tips flew to my lips, "And I like my teeth this size."

"Precisely," Roth nodded in turn, "first rule - no more escaping out to clubs and whoring around."

I gasped at him, "Excuse me?! I wasn't gonna' _do _anything, I was just"-

"So now that's clear, you should probably go on up to bed." Deven cut me off carelessly.

With that, the two cousins turned their back to me and started to walk away, taking their coats off as they went. Oh no. I wasn't having them treat me this way. I was a guest in their house! So, I followed them, waving my pointing finger as if it held all the power in the world.

"You're both very rude, you know that?" I hiccupped on the way.

"And you're very drunk." Deven chuckled to his cousin.

"Ok - fine - that's true," I pouted at my reflection in a passing mirror, "but isn't that more reason for you to go easy on me??"

"No." Deven bluntly replied.

Now, we were back in the living room, where the fire was still burning sweetly. The two cousins headed over to the couch, but I just stood swaying hopelessly in the doorway. I couldn't believe these two.

"Don't you have any compassion?" I sighed in disappointment.

Deven and Roth's eyes flickered onto me for just a second. I didn't notice. I was now frowning at the fireplace and trying to balance myself by holding onto the door-frame. I hated this. I felt... so lonely. And nauseous, but that's not the point here.

"This isn't easy for me." I unemotionally muttered.

As if they would care. I was just wasting my time here. So, shaking my head to myself, I let go of the door and attempted to turn around and walk off. But my head hit the floor quicker than you could say 'overly drunk'. Ouch. Pain. And blurriness. I couldn't focus.

Deven rolled his eyes and got up to come over to me. Roth watched him secretly from the sofa as he scooped my limp body up in his arms like a bride-to-be.

"We were hard on her?" Roth commented in thought.

Deven looked down upon my sleeping face with no expression, "She needed to learn her lesson."

Roth's smile curled craftily, "Want to taste her?"

"What?" Deven looked back at his cousin in offence.

Roth kept smiling, "Are you telling me you don't want to?"

Deven didn't show much emotion, though it was clear that he didn't quite agree with Roth. Finally, he tore away from the gaze, and started to walk away.

"I won't tell aunt Novelynne if you won't!" Roth laughed cruelly.

Deven just sneered to himself on the way up to my bedroom. It was when he had entered the darkness of it that I annoyingly faded out of my unconsciousness and opened my blurry eyes. I looked up to see his shadowed face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my words slurring somewhat.

Deven didn't look at me, "Be quiet."

He lay me down on the bed and then folded the cover over me. I lay there, just watching him, my eyes half-open and a frown playing across my lips. My eyes followed him across the room as he went over to the curtains to close them; the moonlight was gone, but the light from the lamps outside shone against the curtains and made them glow deeply. Deven headed for the door.

"You saved my life." I stated in a tone of awe.

Deven, surprisingly, stopped in the doorway. His hand was still on the handle, his back was to me, but he had stopped. Had I said something wrong?

"You're Novelynne's concern... That makes you ours, too. Good night." He mysteriously spoke, finally.

With that, he walked out, and closed the door behind him, leaving me in almost total darkness. I fell asleep to my own thoughts, and also the nauseous feeling in my stomach. Perhaps Deven wasn't as cold and hard to crack as I thought he would be. And so maybe this job could be carried out easier than I had apprehended. This was going perfectly.

So... why was I feeling so guilty?

Oh no, Andy, suck it up. Don't start feeling all humane and "compassionate" now. Don't even think about it! You came here to do a job, so just get it over and done with as quickly as you can. Make the Vampire love you, then just break up with him. Easy as pie. I could do this... couldn't I?


	8. Assertive

There came a painful knocking at my door which yanked me from my sleep in fright. Feet kicked up, body jerked to the side, and _thud_... I was on the hard floor. Ouch. Moaning, I got onto my hands and knees and crawled across the floor with my eyes still shut to get to the door. My forehead banged against it. I knew I had made it. My hand slithered up it's wooden body until it found the handle, then I leant back onto my feet to open it and see who the hell was waking me so early when I was in so much agony. Looking up through my wild hair, I saw one of the butlers standing there. He looked down his nose at me, clearing his throat.

"The Masters are waiting for you down in the Dining Hall. Breakfast is served." He quietly told me.

The look he was giving me was one of complete distaste and disapproval, but I didn't care. I pulled myself up to my full height by holding onto the door and immediately received a case of dizziness. Ew, my stomach.

"I'm... I'm not hungry. But thanks anyway." I uttered weakly.

I was about to close the door, but the butler spoke again, "It is of most high fashion that you dine with the Masters, whether or not you have an appetite... Miss."

The 'Miss' on the end was said in distain. Right now, I was far from any 'Miss' - more like a 'mess'. I sighed in dread to myself... This couldn't be happening.

"Are you serious?" I breathed out in despair.

The man cleared his throat again, "Certainly."

"... Fine. Gimme' a sec." I waved my hand at him before turning.

He just raised a judgmental eyebrow at my back as he watched me walk away to retrieve my dressing gown. I was still wearing my outfit from last night, I had mascara and eye-shadow on still and my mouth was terribly dry. I brushed my teeth quickly before leaving my room and letting the obnoxious butler take me downstairs to the hall. My feet shuffled, my head lolled, my lips frowned naturally in my element of discomfort. Ew, I felt ill. Upon arriving in the hall, I could see Deven and Roth sitting in their usual seats at the far end. As I got closer, they noticed my company.

"Ah, morning, Andromache." Roth smiled politely at me as I came to my seat.

I sent him a dry smile back, "... _Andy_."

He nodded, rolling his eyes, "Do forgive me - I'm accustomed to formalities."

"It's... ok." I muttered distractedly.

I was suddenly overwhelmed at the sight of the maid's bringing out Deven and Roth's silver trays to the table. They uncovered the lids, and there, in their silver goblets, was a pint of deep-red blood each. My stomach churned. I had to look away.

Deven smirked subtly to himself, "Not hungry, _Andy_?"

I tried to stop myself from gagging, "Not really... You go ahead though, honestly. I'll just... sit."

Roth and Deven exchanged amused little glances with each other before picking up their cups and taking long, delightful gulps. The sound of them swallowing made it seriously difficult for me not to throw up right then and there. I felt queasy. I heard the goblets set back down on the trays and finally felt a little bit at ease.

"How did you sleep?" Roth playfully asked.

I glanced at him, "... Like a dead dog."

Roth and Deven swapped expressions with their eyes which meant only more amusement. They were loving every second of my agony, the bastards. Why was I even still sitting here, talking to them, and allowing them to mock me between themselves? It was ridiculing... and disgusting too. Ick, blood, don't look. As I sharply turned my gaze elsewhere, I coincidentally spotted Imogen walking to the table with napkins hanging over her left arm. She gave one to Deven, who wiped the corners of his mouth, and then she walked round the end seat to give the other to Roth. As she leant down to hand it to him... I saw the bruising on the right side of her face.

"_Jesus_, what happened, Imogen??" I blurted out before thinking.

Imogen seemed to freeze; she didn't quite know how to react. She instantly looked to Deven and Roth as if questioning them... or begging for them not to yell at her. Without answering me, she scurried away and disappeared from the hall. I was left... confused.

"My step-mother forbids any conversing with the servants while at the table." Deven sighed in boredom.

I shook my head a little in concern, "What happened to her face?"

Roth dabbed the corner of his mouth, "Punishment."

I narrowed my eyes at him in shock, "Wait, you mean... _You_ did that?"

"We give these humans a place to sleep. Food to eat. The promise of protection from our kin. Clothing. We have given them the truth about this dark world... If they happen to disobey or fail us, they must be notified, so that no mistakes can be repeated in the future. We ask for so little." Roth coolly and formally explained as though it was perfectly mundane.

I sat up in my seat in anger, "So, what, you just smack 'em around whenever they make a little mistake?"

"So if you had died last night - would it still be a _'little mistake'_?" Roth looked at me in a patronising way.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. My jaw lowered, my eyebrows furrowed together, and my breathing slowed down. I felt terrible. And furious!

"That's not fair." I shook my head slowly.

Deven was watching the conversation very carefully, while Roth was just smiling oh so calmly at me. It made me see a different side to the pleasant, polite man I had known so far. It sent a chill down my spine.

"This world isn't fair, I'm afraid. You should be starting to understand that by now, surely, Andromache." Roth lectured me.

He picked up his goblet again and went to take another sip. I couldn't stay at this table any longer, either because my anger was going to get me in trouble or my vomit was going to come and say hi any time soon. I stood to my feet so fast that my chair screeched back upon the marble floor and caused Deven and Roth to look up at me in surprise.

"First of all, _Roth_, you're the last person I need lecturing me about how unfair the world can be - try living a day in the life of a mortal human who actually has to work for a meal rather than just go out and grab the nearest person," I snapped assertively, "secondly - what happened last night was _far _from Imogen's fault and if you had any sense in that cold head of yours then you'd know that, so for some wise, ancient book-worm that's quite ironic don't you think? Or, wait, maybe you just like to bully around and beat up people weaker than you. Wow, what a role-model for your kind, huh?? But listen to me, if you ever lay a single finger on any of your staff again I can assure you that Novelynne will never hear the end of how my stay here was ruined by your behaviour, is that clear?!"

With each word that came flooding out of my mouth, Deven's face lit up more and more. He couldn't believe what he was seeing - and he was actually enjoying it. He was liking the look of complete defeat on Roth's smug face.

"And the third?" Deven asked through the silence.

Roth sent him a resentful glare; he knew that Deven was egging her on. And he didn't like it at all.

I whipped my head round to glare at Deven, "What?!"

He raised his eyebrows, smiling a little, "Well, there's... there's usually a third point in one of these aggressive speeches."

I thought for a moment. Looking back to Roth, I lifted my chin, hands on my hips, and nodded proudly.

"And my name is _Andy_! For god sakes, just get it right!" I concluded courageously.

With that, I spun round on my feet and marched out of the room via the archway on the right of the hall. After my leave and a minute or so had gone by, Deven released a long, quiet whistle as to express how surprising the whole situation was to him. Roth glared.

"Well at least it's safe to say that our shy little guest is certainly feeling more comfortable here, wouldn't you agree cousin?" Deven toyed with Roth.

Roth's face screwed up in anger and he jumped to his feet furiously. His chair fell back, then his right arm swiped out and knocked his goblet off the table so that it flew into the wall and spilt the blood everywhere. He, too, fled from the hall using the other door from me. Deven was left looking into his half-filled goblet, wearing an expression of something close to... happiness. That moment was priceless...

… Finally, I had found Imogen, walking across the entrance hall. I managed to catch up to her and hold her back with a gentle tap on the shoulder. She stopped, yes, but when she looked round and saw me she looked rather nervous.

"Imogen, um..." I paused; what could I say to make it up to her?

She just blinked owlishly at me as if wishing I would hurry up and leave her. I suddenly realised just how edgy she was. Something wasn't right here...

"Are you scared of me or something?" I suspiciously asked her.

She looked to the floor, "The Master forbids me from coming near you, after... after the danger I put you in."

I stepped towards her eagerly, "Imogen, you didn't _do _anything. You didn't deserve any punishment - I mean, no one deserves those bruises, but especially not you. I was reckless last night. I went out without telling anyone and didn't listen to you. And for what Roth did... I can't apologise enough."

"You were nearly killed," Imogen fragilely spoke and refused to look up at me, "for that, I will never be worthy of your respect, Miss Whitby."

"No," I shook my head in distress, "Roth is a bully - you're not listening"-

"Please, Miss Whitby..." Imogen interrupted me desperately, "I have work to do... Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I frowned at her. Her and her purple bruises. Clearly, this just wasn't working. Nothing I could say would break her chain of thought. This was how she had been living long before I came along. I wasn't going to make any difference... She was trained to be this way. Poor girl.

"... No." I sadly muttered, eyeing the spoilt side of her facer ever so guiltily.

Imogen performed a respectful little curtsy and then went on her way. I stood staring after her sympathetically. What a horrid life she had... working, never playing, being treated in such a way. It was heart-breaking.

"I wouldn't waste your time." Deven's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped back into reality and turned round to find him leaning against the wall, fiddling with a piece of string he had found somewhere. I suddenly regretted my outburst towards Roth just a few minutes ago. Now, I was going to be told off...


	9. Astoundment

_**Hyaline's Notes: **Wow.... Life has been quite a whirlwind of drama, change and excitement for me over the past few months! I can't begin to explain, and don't worry yourselves as I won't bother. I just want you to know updates have been .... well, non-existent.... due to this fact. My life is rather more important than the nagging of fans (as loyal and fabulous as you all may be!). Well here's one - updates of my other stories should hopefully be on their way soon so if you're a reader of any of them, keep an eye out. Enjoy!_

_-0-_

I placed my left hand against my aching stomach; I felt so hung-over, it wasn't even funny material. And now, I was faced with Deven, who was probably about to bite my head off for speaking to his cousin the way I did. Why was I so damn stubborn? Why couldn't I ever just _not _stand my ground? Especially in the face of Vampires! Duh!

"I'm-... what happened, back in the hall," I spoke softly, not really knowing what to do, "I'm just not used to this type of life. The way you treat servants... I don't see them as-... I'm sorry for the way I spoke to Roth, and..."-

Wait, what was I saying? The look in Deven's eyes made my blood boil. He was watching me like a Cat watched a mouse run for it's life, just for the pure fun of it. I couldn't stand that I was being looked down upon, and scared into backing down. If I was going to be beaten, I'd at least stand up for myself and be beaten with honour.

"No." I spoke strongly.

Deven smiled playfully and raised his eyebrows sexily, "No?"

I was breathing fast, "No - I'm not sorry. And you know why? Because I don't agree with him. His ways. I don't think it's ok to hurt someone like that... and I don't like being looked down upon. I'm not sorry for the way I spoke to him, so if you came to give me one of your traditional '_lessons_' then don't waste your time, just hit me or whatever and get it over and done with because I'm a strong-willed lady who doesn't"-

"Shut up." Deven chuckled.

I blinked in silence.

He slowly started to stroll towards me, fiddling with his string still, "I didn't come to scold you. I came to congratulate you."

"Ok, what? I'm confused again." I rubbed my aching forehead.

"In all the three-hundred-and-twenty-eight years that Roth and I have been alive, no one's ever put him in his place... until you," Deven paused to give a little snicker, "I'm just amazed. I mean, we've met some seriously mean beasts in our time - Vampires are the least of your worries - and yet the only one thing that's managed to do real damage to Roth's ego is a harmless little mortal girl."

"Ok... I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult... but... ok." I nodded to myself, looking around in confusion.

"I knew you had a fire in you somewhere," Deven commented thoughtfully, "but I never thought you'd find the spark to use it."

I shrugged lightly, "I guess it was Roth... Wait- three-hundred-and-twenty-eight years?? How old are you guys exactly?"

Deven smiled to reveal his pearly teeth, "Roth is a hundred years older than me. I'm only four-hundred-and-thirty-one."

"Only." I snickered to myself.

"And you - you're twenty." Deven rhetorically asked.

"Lemme' guess, it was in my file?" I rolled my eyes.

Deven coolly leant against the wall again, "No. I could smell your youth."

I stared at him, "Ok, a little creepy..."

"You get used to it." He chuckled indifferently.

I wrapped my arms around me insecurely at the thought, "I don't think I ever could."

My statement was rather bold of me, though I didn't realise it until the odd silence occurred to me... I couldn't help it. I mean, how can someone honestly get used to all that, even after 400 years? The cravings, the smelling of ages and sensing heart-beats and emotions. It must be so difficult and strange. Unfortunately, my attitude wasn't taken so well by Deven - my words had either got to him, or he was just back to looking down his nose at me because I had proven I wasn't worthy to be "_one of them_". Ick, like I'd want to.

Deven stared at me darkly, "Try and stay out of trouble today. It's quite a laborious task for Roth and I to have to rescue you."

And then, once again, he walked off oh so mysteriously. It must have been a Vampire thing. But hey - I wasn't finished! I wanted to have the last word, especially if he was going to say something so disrespectful as that!

"H-hey!" I shouted after him, "you only had to do that _once_, you know!"

Deven didn't even retort. He disappeared through the next doorway and left me feeling infuriated and as though I was nothing more than an annoying pet. Grrr! Why are Vampires such assholes?? So, feeling all belittled and degraded, I stormed off in my own direction and headed straight out the front door, letting it slam shut behind me for the "band" to echo around the house - and into the Dining Hall. I hope it peeved Roth _and _Deven off.

But to my surprise, at being outside in the fresh air and the morning's golden sun, I found my spirits lifting somewhat. For an ancient Manor inhabited by dark Vampires you'd expect the gardens around the property to be nothing but thick grass, roots and dirt patches... but flowers were _everywhere. _As I wandered along the stony path, arms folded to keep my dressing gown closed, I came round the side of the Manor to the side-pantry where the servants spent busy hours cooking. I could see the gardener snipping away at a tall, proud hedge across the field and felt warmth inside. So these Vampires were evil and mythical - but they still had a thing for pretty flowers?

My curiosity got the better of me, so I carried on walking along the path towards the old gardener. I was now intrigued again and becoming... fascinated? Yes, dear goodness, I was actually interested in studying and finding out more about these Vampire creatures which have become so real to me now.

"Looks good." I commented casually from behind the gardener.

The old man glanced back at me and gave a tender smile. His dimples were all wrinkled and his balding head was hidden beneath a little hat. He was kinda' sweet.

"Why, thank you Miss," He nodded in gratitude, "but what're you doing out here so early? And with hardly anything on? You'll catch a cold."

"In this weather?" I smiled playfully, "I'm a big girl; I think I can handle it. Thanks anyway."

I bid him a temporary goodbye with one of my own nods and he returned it with a raise of his gloved hand. Slipping both of mine into my dressing gown pocket, I cut away from the path and eased onto the grass to wander towards the trees and the further back of the humungous garden. Bushes were everywhere, flower patches, stone statues of ancient people, snakes, gargoyles, lion heads and other random decorations. I passed along the hill-top of the garden and saw, at the far back, the entrance to a magnificent _maze_ built by thick walls of hedge and wrapped wire.

"Woah. Check it out." I snickered in amazement.

Turning, I continued walking and carefully strolled down the slope to where an archway of coiling branches and white flowers waited for me to pass through. A wall of bushes ran all around me in a large square perimeter to emphasise this spot - it was precious. The floor was concrete. Gravestones stuck up from it in different shapes and sizes - at leas ten of them. In the middle, there was a great one, a large one, standing out from all others. The stone was ancient, I could tell. So old that the engraved letters had faded and moss and rot had spread over its face.

Whoever's grave this belonged to... they were very special. Or powerful.

"So you've found the Burial Grounds." A voice intruded on my musing.

I looked over my shoulder in alarm, but at seeing the friendly face of the old gardener, I relaxed. He stopped leaning on his lawn shears and came towards me, to where I stood before the grand grave. He joined me in studying it.

"It doesn't take long for this place to be discovered." He announced in a musing tone.

"Who are they?" I asked, in reference to all the Graves.

"Elders. Great Vampires who were all leaders of the family bloodline. With each death, the title is passed down to the next male heir, and they become the next Head. This is where they're buried." The old man explained calmly and with appreciation.

I looked at the gardener curiously, "This Manor must be pretty special then."

He nodded with a sigh of wisdom, "You could say that, aye. This place's where Mistress Novelynne holds all the Banquets, birthdays, celebrations, and of course The Passing."

"The Passing?" I repeated it nervously; why was I all creeped out again?

"When Novelynne's husband passes away, he will pass down his title to the next in line. That is, if they've got themselves a partner by then." The old man nodded a few times, more to himself than anyone.

I turned to face him seriously, "Novelynne's husband?"

The gardener sent me a sarcastic smile, "Do you always repeat what people say?"

I looked down in embarrassment, but I continued, "Sorry... I mean... It's just-... that means the next in line is... Novelynne's son?"

"Master Deven." He confirmed in conclusion to the story.

Oh boy. Things were suddenly clicking together in my head, piece by piece, blink by blink, with each gentle moment of breeze that came by. I was starting to understand what I was doing here.

I held my eyes to the grave, to avoid the old man seeing any emotion in my eyes, "What happens if... if Deven doesn't find a-... a"-

-"Partner?" The gardener heaved another of his sympathetic sighs, "then it won't happen. The title will go to the next in line - the next who _has _a partner to keep things in order. I know what people think when they hear the word 'Vampire'. Dark, evil creatures with no concept of warmth or life... but I have to say, they're very wrong."

I didn't speak. I was still ingesting everything that I had just been told... I suddenly understood everything - Noveynne's plot, her intentions, why and how, and why **I **was the key to everything succeeding for her. She wanted me to lead Deven on and then break his heart just before The Passing so that he was left without a partner, and therefore no right to becoming the new Head. She had someone else in mind. And I could bet a hell of a lot on her beloved, sinister nephew - 'Roth'.

The old man continued, "Vampires cherish love and bonds just like humans - in fact, much more. Blood is the essential to live, of course... but their sight of love... it travels beyond the visible - beyond reason of time. They _need _it. Humans can live without, mending from the symptoms of a broken heart... but Vampires cannot. If their love is broken, they truly are dead to life. Vampires are cast out into a new world, a darker world, a world where everything can be terrifying and empty if love doesn't run with them. To these creatures, love... _is _living."

Oh **man**. That beautiful, deep speech really was touching and insightful - but it only made me feel worse. Like an even more disgusting human, a cruel, wicked beast even lower than what I used to think Vampires were. I felt ashamed, and frightened. I didn't even say goodbye to the old man before spinning on my heels and running from the Burial Grounds. I heard him call out in concern, but I didn't stop to explain. What was the point? What was there to say? I had to get out of here - I had to take a breather before I did something I'd possibly end up regretting. His last sentence drifted over and over in my head: _'To these creatures, love... _is_ living._'

I was being hired to practically kill someone.

But no... Was Deven really a 'someone' if he wasn't alive? But if the excruciation of a broken heart could damn well murder the poor creature, did that not make him more than any type of mortal human I knew? What the hell was I thinking? What was I doing? Suddenly the whole world was nothing to me anymore - suddenly I didn't know what to believe or trust.


End file.
